Ares: The Only Exception
by jory014
Summary: Martha couldn't help, but feel happy for the trio. It may have been a tragedy yet, instead ended up as a happy & heartwarming one.'Yusei has finally become a man, rather a father, of his own soon-to-be-family.'  How is that so? Read to find out! Yusei/OC


Hi and Hello!

It's been a long time!

For those who have been reading **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst** (you'll find this one shot really familiar :p)

Well, this is just dedicate a story for my OC in THOCD:AT series that is well liked by all, since I loved the chapter and character myself, I felt like this is actually something worth to be a one-shot thing, or something that is a separate entity to make it even more special. :p

So, there.

Please do enjoy! Don't worry, it's not really all about the OC, rather Yusei, an OC, and another OC.

(give it a chance, it's good :p lols also, you don't need to read any prequel series or whatsoever as it is a stand-alone one shot.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ares: The Only Exception<br>**

_You are the Only Exception..._

The Only Exception

By: Paramore

* * *

><p>It was fairly early within the day for the little 3ft tall, young, raven-haired lad, as he would find himself sitting in between the parked D-wheels on the garage inside Poppo Time, fiddling with Yusei's or rather, his so-called Dad's tools, which is used to modify these D-wheels. Actually, it is not his first time handling these things, for he has helped his Dad in modifying the D-wheels. It's just he happened to be curious himself as to how his Dad actually used these things, especially this merely screwdriver that his Dad often uses to strip away the outer shell off from the D-wheels.<p>

Well, much to his chagrin, everybody's still asleep, and he's just bored to hell being cooped up in _Uncle_ Crow's room, with nothing to do, but roll on his futon over and over, trying to run away from the sun's warm glare that's piercing through the window.

"Ares?" A tenor voice, called out, as it caused him to perk up, but nonetheless ignored it as he just continued to play with the tools, as he waved the screwdriver shakingly, whilst his emotionless azure eyes stared at it with sheer amazement. However, the more he shook it, slowly his small grip loosened, causing him to drop the red screwdriver that is now rolling far away from him on the cold, stoned floors.

Though the child may seem emotionless, seeing that little Ares would often be found resembling his so-called father too much, whether would it be physical or especially, personality-wise, he is actually happy, or to put it in better terms: Overflowing with joy.

Living under the roof with his new Mom, and Dad definitely made him this happy. He maybe just three years old, but he is able to comprehend what has just happened to him before Hikari, his so-called Mother, found him.

It wasn't anybody's fault; everything was an accident. He may haven't been able to relay that to his new Mother, due to his own incapability of not being able to talk perfectly yet. However, with these memories that were still freshly vivid on his mind, he would find horrid images of his real parents die in a car accident. The memory totally bore on his mind, as it would often cause him to cry almost endlessly at night until he would fall asleep.

He just can't get over it the pain, the agony of seeing his parents lying in a pool of blood. They were good people, they loved him, and they just died like that.

He could definitely not forget it, as he would often feel a tug on his heartstrings whenever he would remember those horrifying images.

So, how could he be overflowing with joy with that you say?

Well, one simple word can answer that, and that word is none other than a name of a very special person to him: Hikari.

Ever since that day of the accident, he could no longer find his way back home as he would often wander around the streets of Neo Domino City, actually lasting for days, weeks, and even a month.

No on even dared looked for him, thinking that he might have been dead, causing him to be even more badly traumatized than he already is. As it caused the wonderful smile to disappear completely from his face, as his azure eyes filled with the brightness of child-like innocence and naivety turned dull, and almost dead.

But, everything changed when he found her, or rather when she found him. They were the same; people alone in this horrible world— abandoned and as much as more deprived from the love of their own families, which is something that drew them even closer, or rather something that has intensified their connection.

Moreover, to both, each other was like a light in the midst of their own dark world of solitude.

Ares unhesitatingly then slowly crawled towards the screwdriver, but before he could even reach it, strong, big hands suddenly held on to his small waist, as he just found himself hoisted from the ground.

He was definitely alarmed as his azure eyes went wide, but the moment he saw who it was his lips quickly whipped up a small smile.

"Ares," Yusei called with seriousness on his voice, as he stared at the young lad directly though its azure orbs. "What are you doing up this early? Not to mention that you have been playing with my tools. You could have hurt yourself."

But, Ares instead just jumped towards Yusei and hanged on his neck, and uttered with his measly voice, "I am sorry, daddy." Truly, Yusei meant to scold him for the child's careless acts, yet Yusei can't help it as he found his gaze at the child softened, and sighed, whilst he just put the child back on the ground and messed with his flat raven locks.

"But, next time please don't play with my tools without my permission, okay? I just don't want you to get hurt. If anything would have happened to you, your mom will definitely be worried. And you wouldn't want that, right?" Yusei stated with his usual flat tone, whilst Ares just nodded in return, causing the raven-haired teenager to whip up a small smile in return.

Yusei and Ares hasn't been together for a very much time, but for some odd reason, Yusei can't help but feel a strong attachment to the child.

Was it because of their resemblance?

Or is it because of the fact that Hikari considers him her kid?

Whatever it maybe, there's one thing he's sure about: to him, Ares is like his own kid, and no matter what happens, whatever was deprived from him due to the lost of his own parents, he'll surely give that to Ares.

"Good boy. Now, come here. You must have been bored after all seeing that you don't have anybody to play with."

* * *

><p>It was finally nighttime, as Yusei found himself lying on his bed alone. His eyes wondering towards the digital clock beside him, as it read 2:30 am.<p>

He just can't sleep.

Well, how could he when a certain _someone_ hasn't entered the room yet, since God-knows-when. It wasn't that he was waiting for her to do a _nighttime thing_ with her. Of course, they haven't crossed that line yet, despite the intense, and passionate kisses that they have both shared. He was just worried, because having her with him ever since they both lived under the same roof is something that he has grown accustomed to.

Especially, now that is actually two-thirty a.m., of course he should be worried. No matter how busy his blond girlfriend would be due to either her homework, or company-related businesses, still she wouldn't be up this late at night, or rather very early in the morning.

_'Sigh, I definitely can't sleep at all.'_ He thought as he tried to lay on his sides at a fetal position. _'What's taking her so long?'_ He marveled, as it caused himt to heave another sigh. _'I wonder what she has been doing?'_ He thought as he finally got up from his bed. Impatience finally has in to him completely.

He slowly opened the room of his door, to get a glimpse on the garage, only to see the dark room only lit by the momentum of Hikari's red Duel Disk, and the computer, with various data flashed on the screen. Specifically, cards that is very familiar to him.

She was standing there in a dueling stance as she had her hand filled with cards, as if she was really dueling someone, as she had her eyes covered by her red specs that has a cord connected to her Duel Disk.

_'Just what is she doing? This is the first time I saw her doing something like this.'_ He thought as he finally came out from the room, and went near the computer quietly only to see the computer flashing both of their decks.

_'Is she practicing?'_

"Hikari," he finally called her, completely startling as it caused her to jump a bit, completely losing her graceful poise.

"Yusei!" She exclaimed, whilst she quickly turned off her Duel Disk and took off the red specs from her eyes. "What are you doing up this late at night?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Hikari just grimaced, as she stared at him her face slightly etched with a vexed expression.

"I am just practicing." Then she turned back towards the computer, and viewed the list of their decks again.

"Oh really?" He asked, as he eyed skeptically with a brow raised. "You don't seem to be _just practicing_. It's written all over your face. Is there something wrong?" Hikari just sighed once more, as she finally took off her Duel Disk, and sat on the computer chair.

"It's nothing really. I am fine." She tried to smile. "I am just a bit worried that's all."

"About what?" Yusei asked as he pulled out a chair himself, from their small dining table near the computer and took a seat as well definitely ready to hear whatever she has to say. She just eyed him carefully in return, as she bit her lip hesitating whether to say it or not.

"Well"

"Well?"

"It's about Ares." She finally uttered.

"What about Ares? Did something happen to him?" He asked, as he felt a tinge of worry creeping up to his chest, since he also cares for the child deeply. But, Hikari just shook her head, as her hands placed on her lap, startled to crumple her black shorts. "Then, what's wrong then?"

"Everything." She bit her lip. "I just love Ares enough as if he was mine, and now that everyone will be busy for the WTGP. I can't have him anymore with me seeing that we don't know what's coming on the WTGP. Anything can happen, and I don't want him to be so much involved in these things anymore. I don't want anything to happen to him. But, I can't let him go just like that Yusei." Yusei then placed his hand over hers.

"I know and understand how you feel, as I have loved him as well. But, we can't have him with us. You wouldn't want him to get hurt right?" Hikari just held back his hand resting her head on it, as her lips started to tremble whilst her eyes started to brim with tears.

"But, I don't want to leave him behind. Abandoning him is the last thing that I want to do. I may have no knowledge about all of his problems, but I can feel that he'll definitely wouldn't want that. Especially, by someone that he has considered his mother. I don't want him to feel what I have felt. Abandonment. That's the last thing I'd do to a child!" She cried, as she tried hard to really hold back the tears that were ready to fall. "This is just hard, I just don't know what to do right now."

Yusei definitely doesn't know what to do himself, because if it was him, for the sake of the child's safety he'll definitely have to let him go. But, then again, if it was Hikari that he has to let go, could he have...

The power...

The courage...

The strength...

..._to let her go?_

Definitely, not.

"If you want, let's back out instead-"

"No! I wouldn't want that!" She quickly exclaimed, as she tried to wipe away the cascading tears from her face. "It hurts, Yusei. But, No. I am definitely not backing down. Not now. I just don't know what to do with him."

"If you want, why not leave him to Martha?" He suddenly asked as he remembered his very own foster mother. Knowing Martha well enough, she's definitely capable enough to take care of the child, as his father entrusted him to her.

"Martha?" Hikari wondered, as she tried to recall the familiar name. But, in a few seconds, her mind went Eureka as she remembered the tanned, kind lady from Satelite. "Oh, you mean Martha from the orphanage?"

Truly, Hikari's meeting with Martha wasn't a lot, but she definitely knows suffice enough knowledge that Martha is definitely a kind woman with a great heart, so great that she can give love to orphans living in Satelite.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that she can take care of him. While we're all dealing with Yliaster and the WTGP, I'm sure enough that Martha can take care of him. As far as I know, even Blister is there looking for them, nothing will go wrong." Yusei tried to convince her, as he beamed her a small reassuring smile.

"You're right." With that, some of her worries quickly flushed away from her heart, as it caused her to stand up from her seat, "But," But then again her mind felt perplexed once more, as she gave a thought of what the child would feel itself. "But, what about Ares? Would he be fine about it?"

* * *

><p>Hikari definitely kept that in mind, as she would often find herself almost always in a daze. Truly, Yusei's option was the best, and she definitely couldn't complain about that. Plus, what are other better options anyway?<p>

But, the problem is, would Ares be fine with it?

She may not be abandoning him, but she wouldn't want the child to feel that she'll leave him behind. It's just the same, only lighter than the actual thing itself. Although that is not really the case, but a child's heart is sensitive, and whatever scars a child might gain or accumulate through his years to adolescence, is something that he can harbor for an eternity.

Though she is curious, as to what Yusei's up to if she does agree to it.

*****_Hikari just can't let go of the child, despite the option Yusei has laid out on her. Yusei on the other hand definitely don't know what to do anymore to remedy her situation as he can't find no other way better than that. _

_But, suddenly an idea came into his mind. He's not sure if that will help, but that would definitely help the both of them. _

_"Then, if you're ready tell me, and I'll do something." _

_"And what would that be?" Hikari said, as she eyed him curiously. _

_"You'll see. For now, just think about what I have said."_*****

_'I wonder what would that something be?'_ she thought, then later felt herself back plunge back into reality, as she felt a tug on her red sleeveless jacket.

"Ares?"

"Mommy, are you okay?" The young child asked, as his eyes stared at her worriedly. Just like Yusei, he may not be expressive, but his eyes were enough to relay his emotions. Hikari quickly smiled at him, as she carried the child on her arms, hugging him carefully and tightly.

"Oh, Ares. I'm fine. Mommy's fine." She uttered. Though he was child, of course he's not dumb, he knows that there's something wrong. Ares then made his hands to trail on to her face, as if tracing her features.

"I love you, mom." Hikari could definitely feel a tug on her heartstrings, as she felt her eyes starting to brim with tears. _'Ares, this is somehow making it harder for me to make a choice_. _But, there's no other way._'

"Ares," She tried to call the young boy's name, as her mind tried to find the right words to say. "Ares, you know that I love you too, right?" She asked, as Ares nodded in return, whilst he looked at her with curious eyes. It may be just a simple question, but the child could definitely feel that there's something more to that. Afterall, a child's heart is definitely the most sensitive and delicate thing, even if compared to a woman's soft heart per se. "But, with the way things now, I-," She paused, as she stared directly at the child's eyes, that's now wide with confusion written all over it. "I don't think I can have you near by my side anymore. That's why, I'll have to ask you Ares, would it be okay if you would stay over your Dad's Mother?" Ares was definitely shock to hear this, as he felt his eyes starting to get teary eyed as well. He wouldn't want that, he just loves his new mom so much, that he doesn't want to let her go. He quickly grasps her mom's jacket tightly, totally not letting go, and to show how much he rejects it.

"I am sorry, Ares. But, I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll not leave you, Ares. It's just for the time being. Mommy just have a lot of things to deal with for now, for me, for you, for us and your Dad, so we can all live together peacefully. I hope you understand." Ares just cried, as he just hugged her mom tightly, and cried.

_'Yes, I definitely can't back down, nor could I be selfish. I have to face it. I have to face them, so I can finally be with Yusei peacefully forever with Ares.'_

"No, I don't want." But, Hikari just hugged him tighter, as she placed a hand on his head securely, as she felt the tears that she's been holding back finally rolling down her face.

"I know it's hard. I definitely don't want that to. But, I hope you understand, because I really love you Ares."

Though, little did they know that another azure-eyed man has been staring at them from afar ever so silently. It wasn't easy for him to say that suggestion at all as he was against it himself, knowing how close Hikari and Ares are. But, there's just no other way.

_'I know that this will be painful for all of us. But, I promise, Hikari. I'll do something to make this less painful for you, and for Ares.'_

* * *

><p>The day has finally came, as the three finally arrived at the orphanage situated at Satelite, as Yusei carried all of Ares stuff, whilst Hikari carried the youngster carefully and securely on her arms.<p>

"This is it." Yusei uttered, as they stood in front of the orphanage's doorstep. "You ready?" He asked, as he stared at her.

"As if we both have a choice, do we?" she uttered, as she tried to smile—a smile with a tinge of bitterness. In short, a bittersweet smile. "This is for the best. I have to go through this. No, we have to go through this." She stated, as she stared back at her boyfriend with her sapphire eyes finally brimming with tears. Then stared back at the child on her arms. "I really love you, Ares." She uttered, as she tried to breathe in heavily, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I am ready." With that, Yusei finally knocked on the door. It didn't took long enough, as the door opened revealing a tanned old lady clad in a long maroon dress, whilst children almost of all ages gathered around her, as they clung on to her lng skirt.

"Yusei, Hikari!" She greeted happily, and then her eyes trailed on the youngster on Hikari's arms, as her smile grew. "Oh my gosh, is this the so-called little Ares?" She asked, as the couple nodded in return. "He definitely does look like you, Yusei. Are sure he's not yours?" Martha giggled, teasing her foster child, who just let out an almost inaudible 'hmf' in return.

"Just kidding. Anyways, I promise, as I have taken care of you, Yusei, I'll definitely take care of Ares for you until you come back." With that said, Yusei now stared at Hikari, as his stare relayed to her that _it is time_.

Hikari then handed over the child to the old woman, as her eyes followed the young raven-haired lad. She just can't help it, as tears once again started to roll down her cheek. It was just painful for her, as much that it is painful for the child, who's eyes are now starting to get teary-eyed as well.

"You be a good boy, Ares. Okay?" She said, as she finally gave him a last peck on the forehead, as she messed the head of the young child. "Mommy will miss you."

Yusei finally then quickly dug into his pocket, as he remembered the something that he has promised to the two, as he draw out three silver necklaces with a silver round pendant each having its own engraved symbol. One of them had a mark engraved on it resembling the birthmark Hikari has on her arm, the other had the head mark on the other that completely resembles Yusei's birthmark, and the third pendant having both of it on it on both sides.

"This is something that I have for all of us." He flatly stated, as he wore the one with the head mark, gave Hikari the one with the heart mark, and to Ares the one with both marks. "This isn't much, but Ares, if you ever want to talk to us or you need us, you can always use this to call us, and we'll definitely answer back to you." Ares was definitely happy to receive something from his dad. His eyes marveled at the pendant, amazed, whilst he tried to clasp it between his small palms.

Hikari smiled at the thing Yusei did, as she wore it herself, and wiped the tears away from her face.

"We love you, Ares, and as we have promised. When everything is all cleared up, we'll definitely come back for you."

Martha on the other hand couldn't help, but feel happy for trio as well. The event transpiring before her may seem to be a tragedy, yet instead ended up as a happy and heartwarming one.

_'Yusei has finally become a man alright. A father to be specific. A father to his own soon-to-be family.' _

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

To be honest, this is the most heartfelt chapter that I have made! T-T It's like it wasn't me who wrote it! lols.

Man, after reading that and comparing how to I write now, it seems that I might have gotten a little rusty after all after my long 3 months of absence in writing fanfics. =.=

Oh well, i'll definitely try harder to regain my writing composure and write more stuff! Especially, YuseixOC stuff! XD

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!

If you're interested about the main story from where this one-shot came from, read **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon **series, both the prequel and the sequel. Well, if you want just about this, you can just read the sequel which is **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**.

OF course, its just IF you want to know what Hikari must do for the to be a perfect family and what not.

Oh well, I just fell in love with Yugioh 5ds again.

Anyways, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Reviews inspire me more to write *_*

TC


End file.
